Rise of the Reaper
by Sprattfish33
Summary: Hiccup and the others are dealing with a crisis, when a mysterious flying creature appears. as things begin to heat up, will Hiccup and the gang be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

The sea shook as the two titanic beasts grappled with each other, trying to force the other onto it's back. Hiccup had been observing this colossal battle between these two "Death" dragons. one was black, and the other was green. The impact as the two dragons flew back and forth colliding with each other with enough force to destroy a volcano, neither beast was backing down.

"How long is this going to go on for?! they've been trying to rip each other apart for hours!"

Astrid pulled in close to respond.

"They certainly don't look like they are going to give up yet. either way, we have bigger problems. Fishlegs just reported that this slugfest is slowly heading towards Berk"

Hiccup facepalmed hard. great. juuust great. another dragon problem for me to deal with. there's no way we can steer those beasts away from Berk without getting pulverized, and we can't sit by and do nothing!

The twins wheren't helping matters either. they were addicted to destruction, so the sight of two queens engaged in a duel to the death was heaven for them.

"Go Greeny!" shouted Ruffnut.

"Go Blacky!" shouted Tuffnut.

Hiccup didn't even know why he had let them come along with the group. it usually meant that problems got bigger and more numerous.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned to see fishlegs swerving in to tell him something.

"I was on my way to Berk to get an idea of how close we were to home, and I saw a nearby volcano erupt! shortly afterwards, something crawled out, and started to fly this way!"

Hiccup was all business.

"Was it another Death?"

Fishlegs shook his head vigorously.

"No, It was much bigger, looked to have a broader wingspan, and was less ripped"

At that excact moment, an earsplitting roar of sheer ferocity exploded into existance. An enormous beast was headed their way. It looked the way fishlegs had described. clearly not a Death.

It had a more flat, triangular head. with eyes that were full of sheer hatred. This beast was set on destruction. opening it's jaws, it loosed a blast of orange energy at the Deaths. turning from their battle, the two dragons roared in defiance of this newcomer. the creature roared back, and began to gain altitude. the two dragons responded by unleashing twin blasts of fire at the creature. as it was bathed in the hellish flames, the creature's eyes narrowed. It had lived off the blood of the earth for thousands of millenia. their pitiful flames were useless. drawing upon the heat from the flames, the beast launched another blast of energy straight through the chest of the Green Death. the dragon let out one last scream of agony before it died, collapsing into the ocean and sinking to the bottom.

The Black death was now wary of the creature. It ceased the stream of fire, then flew to meet the beast head on. The beast dived towards it's rising opponent. extending it's claws in front of it, it resolved to rip this annoying pest to shreds.

As the beast collided with the Black Death, it raised it's claws and slashed the dragons face, damaging two of it's six eyes. then, using it's spiked tail, it impaled the Black Death. Finally, just to finish it off, it bit into it's neck, and ripped it's head off. The body of the Black Death sunk into the depths, as the monster roared in victory.

"By Thor's Hammer! What it this thing?!"

Fishlegs just looked in terror. It had cost Hiccup his leg, and Toothless, his prosthetic to beat a Red Death before, now this beast had defeated two of them! Without so much breaking a sweat! Fishlegs came back to the present when the beast turned around, saw the teens, and narrowed it's glowing yellow eyes.

"Yeah... time to go!"

The teens turned their dragons around, and bolted for the sea stacks. they didn't make it far. the beast hurtled past them, and began to beat it's wings as powerfully as possible. soon all the dragons were thrown far off into the distance, before crashing into the ocean. Satisfied that they would not be coming back, the beast began to fly towards hell heins gate. there was energy there. energy for it to take.

Deep below the surface of the sea, the bodies of the two fallen combatents struck the bottom of the sea, sending out a powerful shockwave. the smell of energy radiated from the beasts, along with a unique scent to minute for small animals to track. not far from the rotting carcasses, the sea floor shook, then rose slightly from the rock. an enormous head broke free from the sediment that had built up over it's years of slumber. a single small eye opened, filled with purpose, and anger.


	2. Chapter 2

_He must die!_ That was all the mysterious creature of the deep could think about. ever since the bodies of the Death dragons had reached the bottom of the sea, the creature had been absorbing energy from a nearby volcano. The yellow eyes scanned the air above the sea, looking for it's quarry. It's nostrils following the faint trail left by the ancient beast. _He must die! He will die!_ It continued to propel itself through the water with ease using it's muscled tail. Far above the ocean, on a small uncharted island, a lithe black dragon woke with a start.

Toothless struggled to recall what had happened. He remembered the two queens fighting, the great creature that killed them, and finally, the wind. the howling wind. Picking himself off the ground, he looked back it his prosthetic tail. it was horribly damaged. Then off to the edge of his vision, he saw the sand begin to shift. Loping over to the spot, he began to dig. soon enough, Hiccup pulled himself out of the prison of sediment.

"Hey bud, Good to see you're still in one piece"

Hiccup looked towards the prosthetic.

"Your tail though, not so much"

Hauling himself to his feet, he hopped into the saddle.

"C'mon bud, we better try to find the others and see if they're okay"

And so together, they began to search for the teens and their dragons. soon enough, they found fishlegs caught between two boulders, fast asleep. nearby, Meatlug was trying her hardest to escape from under a tree branch. Toothless swiftly pulled the branch away from Meatlug, who immediately flew over to Fishlegs, and gulped down one of the boulders. Fishlegs still wouldn't wake up! So they resorted to the traditional method. A splash of cold water in the face. only, it was more of a dunk.

"Sweet baby Thor! Never do that again!"

Fishlegs was drenched in sea water. Hiccup built a small fire with some help from Toothless to help him dry off.

"I'm going to go look for the rest of the gang. Knowing the twins, they'll probably try to blow the place to pieces"

continuing to explore the island with Toothless' aid, they soon found Barf and Belch napping next to the twins, who were wrapped in vines, and trying to beat each other to pulps. a quick plasma blast from Toothless had them down in second.

Once Barf and Belch separated the twins, Hiccup started searching for Astrid. It didn't take long. The bursts of fire coming from a nearby clearing helped. As they broke into the glade, they saw Stormfly defending Astrid from a group of boars. these ones looked different though. more desparate. Toothless charged the boars and quickly had them running for cover.

"Thanks. Those boars really didn't like us falling in on them. we'd been trying to hold them back for hours before you showed up"

Hiccup looked at her in in confusion.

"How come you weren't near the beach? that wind couldn't have carried you all this way"

Astrid frowned.

"As soon as the wind began to calm, I had Stormfly use the winds to catch enough force in her wings to propel us further out than we anticipated. after that, we ended up getting thrown by a small water spout over the island"

Hiccup nodded.

"Well at least everyone's alright. the only problem is, that me and Toothless are grounded"

Astrid looked at the mangled prosthetic and whistled.

"How are we going to fix this?"

Hiccup closed his eyes.

"If I can get a makeshift forge going, I may be able to fix the rods, cables, and the frame for the tail. But I still need some sort of material to create the artificial skin"

Astrid nodded.

"We can worry about that later. for now, we need to get some sort of shelter going"

So, the better part of the day was spent making a shelter for the teens. once that was finished, they began to gather food. during that time, Fishlegs had an idea.

"What if we made a net of sorts? Toothless could ride in that, while the other dragons carry it!"

Hiccup grinned at the idea.

"Its brilliant! How did we not think of that earlier?"

The twins just exchanged clueless looks.

The next morning, the teens began to gather as many vines as they could. as well as sticks, animal bones, and salvaging as much leather as they could to make a net with the strength to hold a night fury. it took several tries and a couple of days, but finally they were satisfied.

The next morning, the began to make preparations to leave when they realized one thing.

"What direction is berk in?" said Fishlegs.

Hiccup began to think back as fast as he could. during the fight of the queens, they were three hundred miles from Berk. the beast had blown them south, then...

"Astrid, do you knoe which cardinal direction the water spout blew you in?"

Astrid thought about it.

"West!"

That meant that they had to travel North East of here. if they wnet in that direction, then they could find a tribe or settlement to steer them in the right direction.

"We head north east from here" Hiccup called, pointing in the direction they needed to go from there.

As the gang left, a pair of eyes watched them from below the surface. small yellow eyes. However, these were not his quarry. these were unimportant at the time. all that mattered was the blood of the earth. the power he would need to destoy the Reaper. Rising above the water for the first time in trillions of years, the beast stepped forward. every step he took shook the ground below him. The trees beneath his feet like crab grass. reaching the volcano, he snarled, then brought an almighty limb down upon the mountain side. Boiling magma seeped out, and the creature absorbed all of the energy from it, turning it to solid rock far faster than the typical method. The spikes running down his back, the smallest the size of a house, the largest the sizes of a tower, illuminated with power as he drained the volcano dry. once he was done his feast, he turned and retreated to the sea once more, ready to continue the hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Stoick was getting nervous. Ever since the battle between the queens, Hiccup and the other teens had not been seen. Him and Snotlout had been scouring the ocean for two days now without sight of them. And of course, there was the strange noises coming from Hell Heins gate. They didn't belong to any dragon that he or Gobber could remember. It seemed almost like something ancient. a creature from a long way past. He shook his head. Hiccup and the other missing teens were his priority at the moment. steering Thornado back to Berk, he motioned for Snotlout to do the same. And all the while, they were being watched.

Meanwhile seventy miles due south west of Berk, the teens were flying back to Berk as best they could figure it out. Toothless was in a net hanging between the three other dragons. Hiccup was on the back of Stormfly providing an extra set of eyes to watch for danger. Soon, they could see an island up ahead. the decided to stop there, and let the dragons take a break. it also allowed Toothless to stretch his legs. while the other dragons napped in the sunshine, the teens discussed how best to go about finding their way back to Berk. Then Tuffnut said something that made all the teens confused.

"Hiccup, are those rocks moving?"

Looking up, Hiccup almost gagged on the fish he was eating. A massive ridge of stones were floating by doing almost thirty knots. the smallest rock was the size of his house on berk. The largest was the size of the great hall. Only Hiccup realized, they weren't rocks.

"Those aren't rocks. those are spikes. but if thats a sea dragon, then I've got to lay off the cod!"

Astrid hopped onto Stormfly to get a birds eye view of the situation. Hiccup managed to get on just before take off. Looking down, Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes. Cast agains't the dark blue of the sea, a lighter shade in the shape of a reptile of sorts was set beneath the spikes. it was almost the length of the island, counting the tail. there was one other thing. It didn't have wings.

"Okay, I think that we have just discovered the Mammoth of all dragons. It also seems to be heading... north east! Its headed for Berk!"

As fast as they could, the teens got the net and Toothless prepped for take off. Following the path that the creature was heading, they made for Berk as fast as they could. Soon, they could see the island they called home. They didn't slow down though. If this thing was headed for Berk, they needed all the time they could get. They landed next to Gobber's shop, where Hiccup bolted inside for the spare parts he had built for in case of emergency. grabbing the spare tail fin, he fitted everything together, then hopped on Toothless, and began searching for his father. He found him at his house, sharpening his sword.

"Dad, Big emergency. And I do mean literally big!"

Stoick shot to his feet.

"Hiccup?! Where have you been?! And whats this big emergency?"

"No time to explain! We were flying back from a wind storm, when we saw what looked like a sea dragon. but it was taller than a volcano!"

Stoick was astounded.

"Get the village to start evacuating! I'll get Thornado and supervise it. Then I want you to see if you can get it to go in a different direction!"

Hiccup nodded, and ran to Toothless. leaping onto his back, the two took off to begin the evacuation. once everyone was aware of the danger, Hiccup looked out to sea. He saw three rows of spikes carving their way towards berk. suddenly, they changed course. They skirted the island enough to get around it quickly, but close enough for the villagers to get a sense of reality as to the size of the beast.

"Why did it turn? the only island in that direction is... oh no"

Hiccup felt cold. It was headed for dragon island.

"Dragon island? Why are you so worried? It avoided us!"

Hiccup shook his head.

"While we were observing the battle between those two queens, another thing showed up. it was easily bigger than the queens, and it killed them both on a whim. after that, we tried to escape but it blew us halfway across the sea! Fishlegs saw it before it showed up. It crawled out of a volcano. I think that it's in the Dragon island volcano, and that this new creature is headed there too."

Slowly, Stoick put the pieces together. If these two beasts were to fight at the volcano, they could end up fighting close to berk. And if they fought at Dragon island, the resulting seismic waves could cause the volcano to erupt very violently.

"We need to figure out a way to get those two away from both Berk, and Hell Heins Gate. otherwise, things are going to get very messy"

Meanwhile, the winged beast was enjoying it's feast. The blood of the earth was now part of it's territory. Then, a scent reached it. A scent that it had not detected for a long time. It felt a feeling that it had only felt one before.

Fear.

Hiccup and the rest of the riders flew as fast as they could through the treacherous sea stacks of Hell Heins gate. This way, they could avoid detection. The had been tracking this beast for half an hour now. it was fixed on getting to Hell Heins gate no matter what. landing atop one of the stacks, Hiccup looked for the three rows of spikes. then the earth shook. The water began to swell, and a mountain began to rise from the waves. Looking up, Hiccup saw the image of nightmares. A colossal muscular body with the three rows of spikes running down its back. Muscled arms ending with wicked sharp claws. A domed reptilian head with small yellow eyes, and a furrowed brow. It's teeth were made for killing. Rearing back, it opened it's jaws and let loose a roar of sheer raw power.

Claws emerged from the volcano, before the massive hulking shape of the killer of queens emerged from the volcano. it perched atop it, and roared back, it's eyes narrowed. The two sized eachother up for a second, before launching themselves at each other with the savagery of lions. The battle for dragon island had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup and the other riders were doing their absolute best to avoid being turned into smears on a monster's back. The titanic struggle had been going on for what felt like hours. The strange sea being and the queen killer had been grappling with eachother for control of the island for several minutes now, and neither side showed any sign of backing off.

"This is absolutely ridiculous! If they decided to go after us, we're toast!"

Toothless shot upwards, avoiding certain doom at all odds. The queen killer leapt away, and perched atop the volcano, as it's body began to glow orange. Rearing back it's head, it shot a bolt of orange energy at the sea beast. The spines on the sea beast's back began to glow a neon blue, short seconds before a blast of electric blue fire erupted from it's maw, connecting with he beam. This stalemate continued for several minutes before the queen killer leapt into the air and began to fly off in another direction. The sea beast lumbered after it, and dove into the sea, pursuing it with singular determination.

"What in the name of Odin's ghost was that?!" Fishlegs wimpered. Hiccup's gaze followed the sea beast.

"I'm going to ask Gothi. If anyone will know about it, she will."

The riders flew back to Berk as fast as they could, flying up to Gothi's house.

"Gothi, I've come seeking council. We have come across two beasts that appear to be dragons, but clearly are not. I have sketched them for you. Do you know anything about them?"

Hiccup layed out his sketches of the beasts. Gothi looked at them, then quickly reached for her staff. she moved to the sand pit as fast as she could, and began to scratch something into it. Hiccup had sent Snotlout to get Gobber for translation. Once he was up there, they told him to translate.

"She says that these beasts are ancient. Spoken of in legend as the first creatures to walk Midgard. They are said to feed on raw energy, like lava in a volcano. Legends speak of them rising from the ocean, doing combat with eachother. Once one lay dead upon the ground, the other would retreat beneath the surface, awaiting his next foe. He is spoken of in legend as... Dave. Sorry, I mean Gojira, or Godzilla. The other was simply known as the Reaper, for it killed for the sake of killing. Moving from one source of energy to the next, like an insect searching for blood."

Hiccup struggled to comprehend what he had just been told. Something older than humans themselves!

"Well, they're fighting again. And we need to make sure no one gets hurt."

Gothi shook her head.

"She says that we cannot do anything about this. It is a territorial dispute."

Hiccup nodded.

"We at least have to document it for the future. If this happens again, we will be in great trouble."

Hiccup hopped back into Toothless' saddle, and flew back in the direction of the beast. He was determined to protect his home and friends.

"Go bud, GO!"

Meanwhile, Godzilla and the Reaper had made landfall on an abandoned isle and were exchanging blows again. Hiccup and Toothless caught up in recored time, and began to soar around the battlefield at a breakneck pace. He watched as the Reaper did a sumersault before launching another blast of energy straight into Godzilla's face. Godzilla did not take kindly to this at all, and proceded to unleash his own blast, which burned a whole through the Reaper's wing. It fell to the ground and shrieked in pain. Godzilla began to stomp his way forward, ready to finish the job. The Reaper raised it's claws, and sunk them into Godzilla's foot, causing him to roar in fury and pain. The Reaper took this chance to make a strategic retreat, backing towards the mainland even more. Godzilla followed, launching blast after blast. Several of them made contact and gave the Reaper some nasty burns. However, it didn't seem to care. It backed up to the mountain, and began to fire as many blasts as it could get off before Godzilla got a hold of him. Once Godzilla grabbed the Reaper, he smashed him against the ground over and over again. The Reaper took this chance, and fired a blast right into Godzilla's eyes. Godzilla yelped in pain and surprise as he stumbled back. The Reaper took this opportunity to make several slashes at Godzilla's chest. Godzilla continued to stumble back until it reached the sea. Turning around, he dove in. Hiccup flew overtop.

"Now, why would he go into the ocean?" The Reaper came loping after him, and at this point, his tail shot out of the water like a bludgeon and caught the Reaper full in the face. Reeling back, the Reaper roared in surprise and anger just before Godzilla reared out of the water, grabbing the Reaper by the neck. He then dove back into the sea, dragging the Reaper with him. After several minutes, the lifeless body of the Reaper floated to the surface, followed by Godzilla, who roared in triumph. Grabbing the dead Reaper in his claws, he ripped it in two and dove back under the sea.

"That was perhaps the most brutal fight I've ever witnessed. hope we don't have to deal with him personally."

Hiccup and Toothless turned around and flew back to Berk, while Godzilla returned to his resting place on the ocean floor.

"How did it turn out?"

Hiccup looked at the othe riders.

"Godzilla won. He showed a cunning I've never seen in another creature. He may be old and primal, but he is cunning."

"How did he win?"

"He throttled the Reaper deep underwater. After that, he tore him in half."

The teens shuddered at the thought. They all hoped they never had to see Godzilla again.

Far across the world, in a fortress of ice, a great leader sensed the fall of a powerful being. It knew that Godzilla must have awakened, and returned to his slumber. Within it's mind, the leader smiled. A friend still lived.


	5. Epilogue- Rage awakened

**Warning! This chapter contains Spoilers!**

Toothless roared in defiance at the Bewilderbeast. Dragon Bludvist hid behind one of it's colossal spines as more super blasts pummeled the alpha's face.

"Cmon, fight!" Drago roared.

Toothless eyed the titan carefully, waiting for the perfect time to strike. The opportunity presented itself. Toothless fired one final blast, blowing the Bewilderbeast's left tusk clean off. Dragon was blown clear off his dragon's head, hurtling into the water. The Alpha bellowed in pain and anger.

"Keep it up! We're winning!"

Meanwhile, back at the former nest of the first Bewilderbeast, a massive shape rose from the water. It had come to help it's friend, but looking at the broken, dead body of the once mighty creature, it became apparent that he was too late. raising his jaws to the heavens, he let out a long bellow of loss. Then something reached him. A scent. The scent of the killer. His eyes narrowed. They would PAY for this! Turning around, the mighty monster returned to the world below the surface of the water, his heart burning with rage.

"Hiccup! Toothless is running out of steam!"

Hiccup looked at Toothless. Valka was right. Toothless' supercharged plasma blasts were running out. Drago's beast may be on the brink of defeat, but it still would not give up.

"Wait... Hiccup! What in the name of Odin is that?!"

Hiccup looked out to sea to feel the cold dread of doom.

"Oh may Thor protect us all! Godzilla!"

At that moment, the King of Monsters emerged from the sea. Hiccup, Valka and the other riders looked on in horror as Godzilla charged the Bewilderbeast with devestating force. He sank his jaws into it's skull and threw it ten nautical miles. The former alpha pulled itself to it's feet, and fired a wave of ice at Godzilla, trapping him in a frozen prison. However, Godzilla's rage had multiplied his strength tenfold. He bought down his tail with as much force as he could muster and shattered the ice like it was as thin as a contact lens.

"Hiccup, you called this thing Godzilla, so does that mean you've seen this thing before?!"

Hiccup looked to his mother.

"Yes, five years ago. He is probably the oldest thing on this planet, among the first creatures to ever tread the earth. Every once and a while, he rises to the surface to face another from that time period, and kills them. After that, he returns to the sea. I have no idea why he's attack the Bewilderbeast. It doesn't date back as far as this. There's something else. Last time I saw him fight, he was having a territorial dispute. He's way stronger this time, so he must be very ticked off!"

At that moment, Godzilla fired the greatest blast of atomic fire he'd ever created. It burned a hole through the Bewilderbeast's frill, causing it to let loose a shriek so earsplitting, it would make a grown man want to eat a pound of cyanide. Then Hiccup had an idea.

"Do you think that Godzilla may have known the other Bewilderbeast?"

Valka looked in surprise.

"Perhaps! Throughout the years I lived among the dragons, the Alpha would periodically call out to something, possibly this thing. If they were friends, then I could see why he is so upset!"

Godzilla barreled toward the wounded Bewilderbeast and grabben it by it's remaining tusk, and the stub. He then proceded to sink his jaws into it's neck, and rip it's head off with a brutal crunching sound. Dropping the head into the water, Godzilla lifted his foot, and crushed it. Hiccup winced at the sound.

"Dear gods. What forces wrack this world."

Godzilla let out a roar of victory, then lowered his head. Hiccup saw something in this ruthless beast's eyes he had never expected to see. Sadness. Godzilla turned and began to sink beneath the waves again, leaving behind the broken corpse of the Bewilderbeast. Valka watched in awe.

"What power this world hides. He must have risen to avenge his friend. Emotion lives in us all. Even the most powerful of all monsters."

Hiccup remained silent. What was this creature who had inadvertantly saved them? And why did he leave Hiccup more confused and fearful with every resurfacing?

**I know it was short, but I just wanted to wrap this up. I feel that I ended well, but thats me. Your opinion is yours, and I don't begrudge you for it. Constructive reviews are welcome. I want to see what I did good, AND what I could improve.**


End file.
